A known seat device for a vehicle disclosed in H10-100753A includes a seat cushion, a stepped portion and a stopper unit. The seat cushion is attached to a slide rail so as to be slidabe, the stepped portion protrudes toward the slide rail, and the stopper unit moves in an upward/downward direction in conjunction with a rotation of the seat cushion.
When the seat cushion is rotated so as to tilt forward, the stopper unit moves downward so as to contact to the stepped portion, and when the seat cushion is rotated so as to tilt backward, the stopper unit moves upward so as to disengage from the stepped portion. When the stopper unit disengages from the stepped portion, the slide rail becomes slidable. Further, outside a range X, the stopper unit contacts with an upper surface of the stepped portions so as not to move toward an advancing end, and as a result of which, the rotation of the seat cushion is limited. Specifically, when the seat cushion is tilted forward, the seat cushion is limited so as not to move outside the range X, and outside the range X, the seat is limited so as not to tilt forward. In this circumstance, the seat cushion cannot be seated outside the range X.
A range in which the seat body (seat cushion) can slide is changed depending on the rotational position of the seat cushion, however, because the seat body can slide within the range without any limitation, the seat body may hit, for example an interior equipment, which is positioned within the range. Thus, when the seat body is moved widely in a longitudinal direction, in accordance with this movement, an inertial force is applied to the interior equipment, and when the seat body hits the interior equipment, a large impact force is applied to the interior equipment.
Thus, a need exists to provide a seat device for a vehicle for preventing a seat body from hitting with a large impact force.